


Dominance

by lilliphus (usobuki)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usobuki/pseuds/lilliphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's really no plot to this. Someone wanted Amon being really needy and demanding so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I have a running theme with Amon using bloodbending in the bedroom as well as his "emotions" being heavily tied to the cycle of the moon. This is very much that second part. Again, sorry for whatever's wrong with this- it's three years old.

Amon shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Well, technically speaking, it was Tenzin’s seat. After the Equalists had captured Air Temple Island and claimed it as their new headquarters, he had likewise claimed Tenzin’s office for himself. He was having a difficult time with it though. He’d become so accustomed to working in his cramped, darkened quarters that the sunlight shining on his desk was making him dizzy. 

He eyed over the coastal maps carefully once more before pushing them aside in frustration. He’d succeeded in his takeover of the city, but that was only half the battle. Next, he had to defend his claim. The United Forces would be arriving on the shores within three days, and he had preparations to make. In actuality, the preparations had already been made, but Amon was never one to leave things as “well enough” and hope for the best. He was meticulous in his planning and was never fully at ease until he witnessed them come to fruition. Then and only then would he relax for a moment before moving to focus on his next contrivance. 

Of all the vices Amon had been vexed with, self-inflicted stress seemed most likely to be the death of him. He was a perfectionist by every definition of the word and was never truly satisfied with anything. Few people knew this about him though, for he saw it as a weakness. The calm and collected figurehead that appeared before his subordinates and the rallied partisans was as much a part of his guise as his mask. The only person who truly knew and understood this aspect of his personality was his Lieutenant, and being the subservient man that he was, he was always willing to help Amon ease his stress. And spirits was Amon stressed.

______________________

 

The Lieutenant was in a foul mood. Sure, they’d ultimately conquered the island and neutralized its sentries, but it took him getting pummeled by a child and taking a polar bear-dog paw slap to the face off a cliff to get there. And the absolute worst part about this ordeal was that there was no alcohol on the entire island. Normally after these types of tribulations, he’d drink himself into a stupor, both to ease the physical pain and the pain of embarrassment. But now, he was forced to walk around with his shame in clear view. He was in no mood to be taking orders tonight.

“Lieutenant?” came a squeaky voice from behind him.

He whipped around. “What?” he asked, perhaps more irately than he’d intended as the small female Equalist tensed up and froze. 

“I-I-I’m sorry sir, I-I simply- simply came to tell you”

“Spit it out already,” he’d have felt bad for yelling at the poor, meek thing, but she’d just caught him at a bad time.

She steadied herself and took a deep breath, “Amon asked to see you sir. In his chambers. Well, in Councilman- I mean EX-Councilman Tenzin’s chambers! Though I guess they’re Amon’s chambers now-“

She sounded like she was setting to ramble, so the Lieutenant just nodded and replied, “thank you,” in a sharp tone and left before she could say another word.

He knew exactly what to expect as he made his way to his leader’s quarters. Amon had been calling on him a lot as of late. Normally he’d be eager to comply- even on the nights they didn’t actually have sex, he still got some sort of satisfaction from it. While it was true that he was usually the one on “top”, he knew deep down that he was never really the one in control. Sometimes the Lieutenant felt like Amon got off on telling others what to do. Dominance was a powerful aphrodisiac. But tonight? Tonight he didn’t want to play the “obedient subordinate”.

He didn’t bother knocking.

Amon gave a startled jump as the Lieutenant flung his door open and closed it promptly behind him. He was standing in the middle of his room. The Lieutenant could tell by his stance that he’d been pacing again. Amon gave his Lieutenant a quick once-over glance. “Full moon tonight,” he said a bit huskily. 

His Lieutenant furrowed his brows and nodded curtly, but said nothing.

Amon brought his hand to the slit in his mask and cleared his throat. He was sure his Lieutenant knew why he’d been summoned, so he was a bit taken aback that the man had remained solidly in the doorway. It was uncharacteristic, and given Amon’s current state, he was unsure how to approach the situation. “Lieutenant,” he finally managed, “I’m certain you know why I’ve called you here.”

The older man stood silently for a moment before speaking. “And what if I don’t feel like it?” he asked cantankerously. 

Amon shifted his weight to one side. The question was indeed perplexing. He couldn’t very well order his Lieutenant to satisfy him. Or could he?

No.

Even still, his desire was becoming urgent. The full moon was rapidly approaching as the day was drawing to a close, and it always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Not to mention the stress…spirits did he need to vent. 

His fingers worked lazily, undoing the buttons on his coat one at a time. “I suppose I can’t force you,” he sighed, untying the sash from his waist. He let it fall lightly to the floor then shrugged the unbuttoned coat from his shoulders. He moved to lift his undershirt above his head, exposing his well-defined stomach. It too was thrown hastily to the floor as he glanced at his Lieutenant, gauging his reaction.

The Lieutenant was eyeing him like a raven eagle might watch its prey, but he said nothing. After a moment, he turned and made to leave.

“Wait,” Amon said, reaching out, “please,” he whispered. 

The Lieutenant paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Please, what?” he asked sharply. 

(That bastard). Amon swallowed hard, choking back his shame. “Please fuck me,” he mumbled under his breath.

He’d barely heard him, but it was enough. His Lieutenant grinned to himself and turned about face, “well, since you asked so nicely.” He strode quickly to the middle of the room where Amon was standing and grabbed him roughly by the waist, pressing his body against him. He bent forward and licked the indent where Amon’s shoulder met his neck then bit down, hard. 

Amon grimaced beneath his mask, letting out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan. He hissed lightly as his Lieutenant gripped his hips, digging into him forcefully and lifted him off the ground. He wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist instinctively as he was carried to the bed. 

The Lieutenant released his grip and allowed gravity to take over, dropping Amon heavily on the sheets. He knelt forward and kissed a trail down his chest and abdomen, rubbing his thighs vigorously. His hands slid up the younger man’s legs and lingered over his groin, fingers brushing lightly over the fabric of his pants. Amon arched into the touch, frantically seeking further contact. The Lieutenant removed his hands and began work on removing his leader’s shoes. He tossed them to the side nonchalantly then leaned forward, nuzzling the man’s erection through his clothing. 

Amon writhed beneath the older man, tossing his head to the side, gripping the bed sheets tightly. His Lieutenant was setting a slow, tortuous pace as he undid the laces on his pants, sucking on the skin just above the waistline. Amon was calling on every ounce of willpower he had not to thrust upward against his hands. He sighed as he felt his Lieutenant lift his hips up off the bed and remove his pants, pulling them down past his ankles.  
The moon was already hanging low in the sky, full and bright as the Lieutenant pulled away and stopped to admire his work. Amon looked a mess beneath him. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed, his body was laced with beads of sweat and he was panting heavily, white knuckled as he gripped desperately to the sheets. His erection stood firmly, glistening with drops of pre-cum. 

Several moments passed as the Lieutenant sat silently, watching the rise and fall of his leader’s chest under the moonlight. Amon peered down at him curiously, then propped himself up on his elbows. He was unsure what to say. He wanted…no, needed the other man to continue, but he was just sitting there, watching him. “Lieutenant,” he whispered breathlessly, “please.”

The older man smiled, looking his leader in the eyes as he leaned forward and licked the traces of his arousal from the tip of his cock. Amon let out a deep moan and fell back on the mattress, shutting his eyes tightly. The Lieutenant brought his hand to his mouth and gathered the traces of the other man from his tongue, coating his fingers. He grabbed Amon’s right leg with his free hand and parted it, positioning his fingers at his entrance. He lingered for a moment, teasing him in small circular motions.

Amon whimpered pathetically. He was unraveling in the wake of it all, but he was too caught in the moment to be bothered with petty emotions like dignity. A deep grunt passed his lips as his Lieutenant pushed three fingers into him at once. It hurt, but somehow the humiliation of his own meek submission overwhelmed him. The pain quickly subsided as he felt the fingers crook inside him, brushing lightly against his nerves. “Oh-“ he whined, breath hitching in his throat.

The Lieutenant stroked the inside of the other man incessantly, reveling in the way his whole body tensed and twitched beneath him. He was remarkably tight and warm against his fingers. The Lieutenant could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably snug as they constricted his own arousal. He removed his fingers and undid the fastenings restricting his erection. 

Amon let out a soft mewling cry as the fingers were removed, leaving him with an empty sort of despondence. He was met with a condescending laugh from the man above him. “Something amusing?” he scoffed, face flushing beneath the mask. 

“Very,” the Lieutenant mocked with a smile playing on his lips. He brought his hand to his mouth and spit into his palm, then promptly coated himself, moving into position against him. He reached forward and grabbed Amon by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet as he pushed in slowly. Amon’s eyes fluttered, trying to look away as the Lieutenant pressed deeper inside of him, but the hand held him firmly in place. “Look at me,” the older man rasped. 

He complied, eyes widening in surprise as his Lieutenant thrust in roughly to the hilt. The man’s icy blue eyes were radiating deliverance in the glow of the moon seeping through the open windows. They were narrowed and focused, boring into Amon’s intensely as he rocked into him. Amon extended a hand, running the backs of his fingers down the other man’s cheek. 

His Lieutenant turned and kissed his fingers lightly, then grasped his hand harshly and shoved his arm above his head. He leaned in and grabbed his other wrist, holding them against the mattress. 

Amon struggled against his grip. The full moon should be making him stronger, but he was so enraptured in the haze of his complete and utter resignation that it only served to make him powerless. The older man was undoubtedly more physically powerful than him, but he still shouldn’t be having this much trouble breaking free. Even worse, he couldn’t believe he was actually getting off on this.

The Lieutenant set up a rhythmic pace, rocking Amon against the mattress. He shifted slightly until he saw Amon’s whole body tense and jut forward off the bed. He knew he’d found the right spot. It didn’t take long before Amon became a mess of moaning and sobbing. He was spewing incoherent words and half formed sentences. The words “please” and “need” were tossed around the room repeatedly. 

Amon tried desperately to struggle free of his Lieutenant’s grip, but could not. His neglected member twitched against his stomach, swollen and leaking. He wanted to take himself into his hand and stroke. He needed friction. He needed release. “Lieutenant, please” he cried arching up off the bed. If only he could push up far enough to rub against the other man’s abdomen. Anything would suffice. 

The older man ignored Amon’s pleas and continued thrusting into him. He was too busy admiring the scene below him to hear what he was saying. He’d never seen Amon look so subdued before. 

“Please,” he sobbed, “I just…need-“ he could barely speak.

The Lieutenant finally complied, taking Amon into his hand. It only took a couple quick, hard strokes before Amon’s muscles clenched around him and he spilled onto his stomach, coating the Lieutenant’s hand. The sudden rush of heat and the tightening of his body brought the older man over the edge. He felt a warmth pool in his groin and he released into the younger man, hips jerking insipidly against him. 

Amon relaxed as his Lieutenant released his hands. He hadn’t realized just how tightly he’d been gripping them until the blood began to return in his fingers. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the Lieutenant licked his hand clean, then knelt forward, lapping up the excess semen that coated Amon’s chest and stomach. He collapsed at his side, rolling over to lie on his partner’s chest.

Following the post high of his climax, the Lieutenant’s anger subsided, and the realization of what he’d just done hit him. He sat up abruptly and looked at his leader. There was an odd combination of desperation, regret and shock in his voice as he spoke, “I’m so sorry sir, I don’t know what came over me.”

Amon sat up and embraced the Lieutenant, pulling him back down onto the bed with him. He’d thoroughly enjoyed it, but in the wake of his rapidly returning composure he was not about to admit it. “You’ve been working diligently, Lieutenant,” he panted, “you deserve to vent every once in awhile.” He stroked the other man’s hair, then lifted his chin up to lock eyes with him, “but don’t do it again.” 

The Lieutenant nodded and collapsed back down on Amon’s chest, letting out a contended sigh. Sleep would clearly not be an issue tonight.


End file.
